cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike, Lu
Mike, Lu & Og was an American animated television series produced by Kinofilm Studios that ran on Cartoon Network. The show was the seventh Cartoon Cartoon, based on a short for The What-A-Cartoon! Show. Created by Chuck Swenson, the show follows a girl named Mike, a foreign exchange student from Manhattan; a stuck up island princess named Lu; and a native boy and gifted inventor named Og. The trio takes part in a variety of adventures as Mike and the island's natives share their customs with each other. 26 half-hour episodes were produced, featuring two stories per episode. The series featured voice actors Nika Frost as Mike, Nancy Cartwright as Lu, and Dee Bradley Baker as Og. It began airing on Kids' WB! in May 2004. Mike, Lu, and Og stopped airing on Boomerang in June 2008 but returned on September 1, 2008, and can currently be seen on Cartoon Network Video. Mike applied as a foreign exchange student, and on a lark asked to be sent to a tropical island (which has the strange capability to sink and pop up "like a cork" a few moments later every "few hundred years or so"). She found herself dumped on a forgotten, barely mapped island populated by descendants of a British shipwreck (which is why Lu and Og, and their parents, speak perfect English). This island may be based on the real-life Pitcairn Island. The Castaways have "gone native" and are trying to behave like Polynesians, with varying degrees of success. Nika Frost - Michelene "Mike" Mavinsky Nancy Cartwright - Lu Dee Bradley Baker - Og/Goat S. Scott Bullock - Wendell/Baggis Corey Burton - Old Queeks/Bos'n Martin Rayner - Alfred/Spiney/Mate Kath Soucie - Margery/Pig Brian George - Captain/Haggis Alison Larkin - Hermione Chris Bonno - Additional Voices Greg Proops - Additional Voices editEpisode list editSeason 1: 1999 1 The Tube/Roller Madness 2 Sultans of Swat/Tea for Three 3 Losing Lancelot/Buzz Cut 4 Elephant Walk/Palm Pet 5 Yo, Ho, Who?/A Boy's Game 6 Whole Lotta Shakin'/Mother of All Marathons 7 Hot Couture/Opposites Attack 8 Scopin' It Out/The Good Ship Bad 9 High Rise/The Great Snipe Hunt 10 JuJubombs/Turtle Stew 11 A Bicycle Built For Me/Crowded House 12 Nobody's Nose/Scuba Dooby Doo 13 High Camp/Sneeze Please editSeason 2: 2000 14 A Learning Experience/We the People 15 Money/Repeat After Me 16 Thanks, But No Thanks/Hot Dog 17 That Sinking Feeling/Founder's Day 18 Giant Steps/Night of the Living Ancestors 19 For the Love of Mike/Sparks 20 Brave Sir Lancelot/The Big Game 21 Flustering Footwear Floatsam/Fathers and Pies 22 Queeks, Queeks, Who's Got the Queeks?/Alfred, Lord of the Jungle 23 The King of Curtains/Margery the Duck 24 A Freduian Split/Fitness Fever 25 The Hunter and the Hunted/To Serve Lu 26 The Three Amigas/Sleeping Ugly editReferences ^ Barbara Ensor (November 15, 1999). "On Screen Armchair Perestroika". New York. (Available at kino-film.com.) Accessed 2007-11-09. ^ Jefferson Graham. "Cartoon networking from Moscow". USA Today. (Available at kino-film.com.) Accessed 2007-11-09. editExternal links Big Cartoon Database episode guide (Page 1) Kinofilm Studios Mike, Lu & Og at the Internet Movie Database Mike, Lu & Og at TV.com hide v • d • e Cartoon Network Original Series Cartoon Cartoons Codename: Kids Next Door • Courage the Cowardly Dog • Cow and Chicken • Dexter's Laboratory • Ed, Edd n Eddy • Evil Con Carne • The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy • Grim & Evil • I Am Weasel • Johnny Bravo • Mike, Lu & Og • The Powerpuff Girls • Sheep in the Big City • Time Squad • What a Cartoon! • Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Cartoon Network Studios Originals Ben 10 • Ben 10: Alien Force • Camp Lazlo • Chowder • Class of 3000 • Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends • The Life and Times of Juniper Lee • The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack • Megas XLR • My Gym Partner's a Monkey • Samurai Jack • The Secret Saturdays • Squirrel Boy • Transformers Animated Upcoming shows Adventure Time with Finn and Jake • The Cartoonstitute Category:Shows